Avalon
by lossofmerlin
Summary: The story of events directly after Arthur's death. Merlin deals with his grief. Gwen accepts magic into the kingdom, as well as refuses to remarry, which leads to the downfall of Camelot, causing a great need for Arthur's return. Gwen finds she is with child. Gwaine miraculously survives. Morgana now lives in the underwater kingdom of Avalon with Freya. Merlin and Arthur reunite!


Merlin couldn't believe that Arthur was really gone. He stared after the boat long after he could see it no longer. Inside he felt numb. What was he to do now? He turned swiftly as he heard someone approaching. "Percival," he breathed out.

Percival had a hard expression on his face.

Merlin quickly deduced that Percival must have seen him send Arthur off across the lake. "I did all I could to save him," he tried to explain in a broken voice.

Percival wondered if he had imagined what he saw. It looked as if Merlin had cast out the boat without even touching it, as if by… magic. He stood before Merlin now and he didn't want to believe that Merlin could possess magic. Besides, did it really matter? Arthur was dead. Gwaine was dead. Tears pooled in Percival's eyes. Feeling the need to share his grief, he said in a choked off voice, "Gwaine didn't make it either."

Merlin felt the urge to start crying all over again but he held it in. "Someone needs to inform the Queen."

Pain contorted the knight's features. He gave a solemn nod. "We should leave this place."

Merlin shook his head. "Not me. You should go." He wasn't about to go anywhere. He couldn't bear it. He didn't want to live in a world where Arthur didn't exist.

Percival could see that Merlin was suffering greatly. "Merlin, it is not healthy to stay here. Nor is it safe."

Merlin shook his head again, more fiercely this time. "I can't go back. Not yet," he added to set Percival's mind more at ease.

Percival did not know what was to become of Arthur's servant, but he could see there was no reasoning with the young man. "Try not to linger here for too long." That was his last attempt at helping. There were other matters that now fell upon him as a knight of Camelot. He must deliver the news of the King's passing. He must retrieve Gwaine's body for a proper burial. "I wish you the best." He nodded to Merlin before leaving.

Merlin watched him go, still feeling empty inside. Should he return to Camelot? Would that be what Arthur would have wanted? He looked back to the waters of Lake Avalon. Surely it couldn't hurt to linger a little longer? He could always return to Camelot at any time. He lowered himself down and sat with his back against a tree, staring out across the water.

Before he knew it his eyes were getting heavy. He didn't want to close them, but sleep was calling to him. His body felt overly warm and swayed a little as he struggled to stay alert. Losing the battle, his body collapsed to the side and he felt peace settle over him as he drifted into unconsciousness.

Morgana awoke, screaming. She scrambled off of the bed in which she lay and stumbled across the bare room, her eyes darting in every direction like a frightened, caged animal. Where was she? Her mind raced to make sense through the fogginess of her mind.

After several minutes she began to recall her last moments alive. Merlin had stabbed her. Her breathing accelerated in anger. When she got her hands on him, she was going to make him pay dearly. He was always meddling. She was still confused as to where she was. Glancing around in a more calm manner this time she took in every detail there was to be had. It was a plain white room. There were no windows, and the only furniture was the bed in which she had been laying. There was no torch or candle and yet the room was bright as day. Her pulse quickened as she realized that magic must be at work. Had she been saved by a sorcerer? She finally took note of her own attire, which was a simple white linen gown. Touching her side revealed that her wound had been healed. Surely whoever saved her must be a friend. She smirked. Oh she would have her revenge on Emrys after all. Marching to the door, she took hold of the handle and flung it open, determined to get back to her fight as soon as possible.

Her mouth dropped open in awe as she looked upon the most beautiful surroundings that she had ever seen. "Where am I," she whispered.


End file.
